1. Field
Aspects discussed herein relate to a data buffer device.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication apparatus and a computer system apparatus include a data buffer device. The data buffer device stores received data and outputs the stored data. The data buffer device includes a FIFO (First-in First-out) buffer for temporarily storing input data and outputting the data in an order in which the data is input.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-264581 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-7530.